


Moments: Tea

by haganenoheichou



Series: Moments (Eruri Week 2014) [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day Four: Little Things/Insiders, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2014, M/M, Prostitute!levi, eruri - Freeform, past!Eruri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day four of Eruri Week 2014: Little Things/Insiders. Takes place after my previous story, Moments: Existing, after Erwin rescues Levi from the street and brings him to the headquarters to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments: Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a shortie, sorry for that. But I have been super-busy the past few days, what with moving house and all. Happy New Year, anyway!
> 
> The insiders used for this: Levi wanted a tea shop and Erwin's nickname used to be Eyebrows.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too,” Erwin said as he strode into the medical wing, carrying a tray laden with food and a small cup of tea. He propped the tray onto the tiny bedside table and sat down on a stool by the smaller man’s bedside, his eyes expectant.

“If you want me to thank you even though I told you to leave me back there, you have another thing coming,” Levi grumbled disagreeably. Erwin only smiled, watching the younger man’s surprisingly expressive face. Most of those who had had the misfortune to interact with Levi earlier had told Erwin that he was emotionless, cold, and “frankly, a giant asshole all around.” Erwin had nodded to them politely, even though deep inside he’d thought that they simply misread the young man. Erwin assessed Levi’s physical state subtly out of he corner of his eye. He was recovering nicely, with his bruises having faded to a faint yellowish hue, the angry red marks that had stretched over seemingly every inch of his pale skin had receded and faded into scars that would, unfortunately, remain forever.

“I don’t expect anything from you, Levi.”

The younger man winced, casting Erwin a hostile look.

“That’s not my name.”

“You refused to tell me your name, so I had nothing left but to give you one,” Erwin pointed out. “If you had been so kind–,”

“I told you, I don’t have a name. I like to keep it that way,” the young man cut him off, his eyes traveling, unbidden, to the tray of food. Erwin could see the longing there, he could practically hear the growl of Levi’s stomach, so he pushed the tray towards him.

“Eat. It’s for you.”

Levi turned his sharp gaze back to Erwin. “I can’t accept this.”

“Why not?” Erwin asked curiously.

“Because everything comes at a price and I still haven’t heard yours, Eyebrows.”

Erwin let out a bark of laughter.

“It’s been years since anyone has called me that.”

“They called you that?” Levi looked like he had a hard time believing someone would dare give the imposing soldier a nickname.

“I had pretty bushy eyebrows as a child, which puberty has refused to take from me, it seems,” Erwin replied with a shrug. “As to my price, I guess we’ll have to wait and see just how much you want to survive.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Meaning?”

“Meaning I want to see whether you’re any good on maneuver gear.”

The younger man gave him a look of pure, undiluted shock. _There._ Erwin had to suppress a smug smirk. He’d gotten through to him. The surprise on Levi’s face lasted for a split-second, long enough for Erwin to catch it, before the younger man schooled his features into a look of remote boredom. “Who says I’m interested?”

“You are welcome to go back to the sewers, if you want to,” Erwin said. “But this time, there will be nobody to save you. I mean it. If I ever see you lying bruised and half-dead in an alleyway, I will not spare you a second glance. Because you will have refused to take the chance I’m offering right now.”

Levi studied him for a moment before reaching for the teacup silently. He inhaled the scent and Erwin saw his chest heave in contentment.

“You like tea.”

“Kind of hard to get tea in the underground,” Levi said without meeting his eye.

“You can have all the tea you want now.”

“I don’t want to just drink it, Eyebrows. I want to _sell_ it.”

“Sell it?”

“Shit’s expensive.”

“You have the mind of a merchant.”

“That was the most insulting thing you have said to me yet.” Levi took a sip and let his eyes slip shut as he savored the terse taste of the brew. “You haven’t told me your name yet.”

“I’m sure people have mentioned it to you.”

“Perhaps. But if you have the audacity to name me, Eyebrows, you certainly have enough gall to name yourself, don’t you?” Levi questioned almost rhetorically. “So, what is it? Something embarrassing, like Dietrich, perhaps? Or Engelbert?”

“Erwin. Erwin Smith.”

“Thank you, Erwin Smith.”

A look of surprise crossed Erwin’s face. “What for?”

“For giving me a name that’s not as dumb as yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a line in the comments or say hi at http://hellofaheichou.tumblr.com


End file.
